


butterflies

by feelikeshitinc



Category: Goons (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There's so much tension holy hell, they're in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelikeshitinc/pseuds/feelikeshitinc
Summary: it doesn't help that dallas is now staring at him through the mirror.
Relationships: McNasty/Dallas Young (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> just in the mood for fluff :) hope u enjoy!

he didn't think he would find this as therapeutic as it is and he revels in it. 

"i hate you, just know that." dallas quips for the tenth time in the last half hour and he smiles down at him. 

"i don't care. this is for your own good so just shut up and let me finish, i'm almost done."

he sees the younger make a disgusted face in the mirror and knows exactly what's coming, knows the man too well  _ not _ to. 

"are you getting off on this? gross."

_ yep, saw that one coming.  _

he doesn't answer, keeps delicately brushing dallas' hair, strand by strand because they're  _ that _ messy. 

he looked like a dog who played in the rain for hours when he came out of the shower and eric couldn't take it anymore. he had to take matters into his own hands and tame dallas' hair. 

"can i braid i-"

"no fucking chance." 

eric huffs, stopping his motions. "but why not? it will keep it a little curly and not give it an excessively straight look."

"repeat what you just said but slowly, mcnasty…" soup says, looking up at him through the mirror, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"oh shut up, dumbass, you're not straight anyway." 

"blow me, bitch."

"don't tempt me." 

he sees dallas' mouth open in a protest but nothing comes out and his eyes suddenly look down, his face flushing and eric  _ knows  _ dallas is cursing his own body for betraying him. it's honestly adorable how easily flustered dallas can get at times. so shameless yet so timid at the same time. eric loves that about him. 

it gets pretty quiet after that except for the occasional hiss from dallas when eric pulls too hard, for which he apologises by patting his head only causing another hiss from the younger. eric just giggles at him, extremely amused. 

when he's finally done with the brush, he turns around and rummages through his bag, looking for a very specific something.

"my little brother gave me this, so you better take good care of it and not lose it." he says and pulls out a cute hairband, rosy pink with a little colorful butterfly glued to it. 

dallas looks at it through the mirror and eric sees a soft smile bloom on his lips and his heart gives a little squeeze.

"i shall protect it with my life." dallas says, voice exaggerated and funny.

"good." 

dallas unconsciously closes his eyes when his hair is touched directly and not with a brush, eric notices, and he uses the chance to openly stare at the boy in front of him and he can't deny how pretty he is. 

he divides his hair into three big strands and starts braiding it, marvelling at how soft it is now that it's tamed. 

his mind suddenly flashes with the image of him threading his fingers through dallas' hair in very different circumstances and he stops without realising. 

_ holy shit.  _

"what?" dallas asks, cracking an eye open and eric's heart starts hammering in his chest, so loud he's scared it might be heard in the silence of the room.

"nothing- was just admiring my handiwork." 

dallas huffs at that, "whatever. move before i change my mind." 

eric gets back to it but his face feels warm and it doesn't help that dallas is now staring at him through the mirror. he isn't looking up but he can  _ feel _ the other's gaze studying him and his hands start to lose rhythm and he fucks up a couple times.

thank god dallas' hair isn't as long as it used to be so it doesn't take him much time to finish. 

he ties the hairband at the end of the braid with shaky hands but smiles proudly when he's done. 

"flourish!" he says, clapping his hands.

dallas inspects himself in the mirror for a few seconds and eric finds himself holding his breath. 

"you know what? it doesn't look too bad."

"uh, excuse me?  _ doesn't look too bad?  _ you look amazing." 

"oh, do i now?" dallas smirks and turns around to look at him directly. shit. 

"you do." he says, stubborn, not wanting to lose this game. he can tell dallas is also embarrassed and they're both a mess but he won't crumble first.

"did you think about grabbing my hair while you do ungodly things to me, perhaps?" 

that catches him so off guard that he physically reels back, his face warming up even more.

"wouldn't you like to know." he crosses his arms, trying to shield himself.

dallas just looks at him for a second, no sign of mocking on his face and eric wants to die, feels too bare, too exposed.

"we should just kiss, shouldn't we? this is kinda stupid." the blonde says all of a sudden and eric feels the floor vanish from under him but one look at dallas lets him know the other feels the same way and that immediately calms him down.

"that's gay."

"yup."

"but yes, absolutely."

"good."

"alright."

"come here, then."

  
  
  


dallas ends up keeping the butterfly hairband after eric leaves and he refuses to take it off his wrist even during livestreams when hundreds of people roast him about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
